


Merry Christmas Wally

by Angie_leena



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: Wally West spends Christmas with his favorite uncle. Fluffy family times ensue.





	Merry Christmas Wally

Barry could hear Wally moving around downstairs. It was well past midnight and he knew the 8 yr old should be asleep but he couldn't help but want to let the boy have some freedom. He wanted to make sure he knew he was always welcome in his and Iris’ home. He spared a quick thought for the boys parents. They had almost salivated at the opportunity to not have their only son around on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Barry knew better than to try and address what he could only assume was some level of neglect. The way Wally blossomed under the praise and attention Iris always showed him telling enough. Barry made sure to always do the same. To show him how much he was valued in this home and that they wanted him there. Letting him know he had a voice and that his opinion mattered. And he was so smart. So, so smart that they took to doing their own experiments in the garage when Barry realized Wally was understanding at a basic level what Barry was explaining to him. No the best he could do was make sure Wally knew he was wanted and cared for here if no where else. 

Barry gave it a few more minutes of listening to the kid move around downstairs before he decided to get up and go see what it was Wally was up to. He snuck down past the garland Iris put over the banister. He wasn't really trying to be overly quiet. Sneaking up on the kid was not part of his plan. Of course his first look at Wally derailed his plans anyways, just like they always did.

Wally was grinning ear to ear, hair mussed from either being asleep earlier or from running his hands through it. His cheeks were just a little flushed and he looked like he was about to vibrate in place out of excitement. 

“Heya Wally whatcha up to kiddo?” Barry asked careful not to raise his voice and startle him. Not that it worked anyways. Wally flinched, hard, and whirled around to face Barry completely. His eyes grew wide and wet and the flush on his baby fat cheeks drained away leaving a bone white face with big scared eyes.

“ Un-uncle Barry I-I-I’m sorry! I’ll put everything away! Sorry!” Wally stammered. Barry raised his hands slowly in a small comforting gesture. “Hey no it's cool. Just curious what your up to, thought maybe you decided to do your own experiment and leave your old uncle Barry out of it this time.” Barry said. He let his hands down and put them into his pockets. 

“ No!” Wally shouted. Barry raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. There was a glass of milk and some of Barry’s protein bars on the table. Across the other side of the room there was a camera aimed to take in the whole living room. 

“ I uh I just mean that no uncle Barry I'm not experimenting without you. I wouldn't do that. Safety first and all right uncle Barry?” he smiled uncertainly.

“Alright kid” Barry said ruffling Wally's hair “ what are you up to then hmm?”

“I'm gonna catch Santa.” Wally answered seriously. 

Barry felt a little out of his element. He hadn't really thought Wally believed in Santa. He never mentioned it at all. Though according to Iris he was also the Flash's biggest fan but he never did mention him either so maybe it wasn't too surprising. He hadn't exactly been in the kids life all that long after all. Still it was a little disheartening that Wally wouldn't trust him with that. 

“I think he's a speedster. Like the Flash.”

Or maybe he did trust him. Leave it to Wally to always have Barry on his toes.

“That's how he delivers all his presents in one night. He probably even knows the Flash! I wanna just talk to him real quick. I have a present for the Flash I want him to deliver.” Wally was getting more and more excited. The smile he had when Barry first came down and saw him was back on his face and he was bouncing on his heels. 

“Maybe the Flash is Santa Claus” Barry threw out , laughing at the way Wally's face scrunched up. 

“No way. He would be crazy old. The Flash is not old at all. He came to my school last year. It was so cool. He talked to us all and I was in the front row and he looked right at me and smiled a couple of times. He did not have a Santa face.” Wally said and Barry had to bite back a laugh. In actuality Barry had no idea Wally had been in the front row at the school assembly he spoke at the previous year. He had been looking out for a mop of orange hair but hadn't seen it. 

“Alright kid let's catch Santa” Barry said and was rewarded with a blinding smile and an armful of freckled redhead. 

He spent the next twenty minutes angling the camera towards the chimney and building a pillow fort to hide in. He convinced Wally to leave Flash's present with a note to Santa letting him know what it was for in case they were too slow to actually catch him. Barry sat with Wally, hidden away from the rest of the world, just the two of them, waiting for the speedster Santa Claus to come through. It took another twenty minutes of Wally laying against his chest with Barry rubbing his back before he was asleep. 

Barry eased Wally down onto the blanket before climbing out of their for fort making sure to stay out of sight of the camera. Iris had planned on laying the presents out in the morning so they had all been put away in the hall closet and Barry figured why not make it special for Wally. He went and gathered all the presents and zipped through the living room leaving them under the tree. He made sure to grab the Flash's present on his way out. He would open it later. 

The next morning he woke to Wally's cry from the living room.

“ Uncle Barry come look!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wally gave the flash a picture if himself in a flash costume he made at home in a #1 fan picture frame. Cuz He's an adorable muffin.


End file.
